In recent years, some large capacity storages having high functionality may be constructed on an IP network. As such a storage, a network storage system may be mounted by a host apparatus to make it available. Here, the term “mount” refers to allowing a storage to be written or read to or from it, for example.
With spread of network storages, various protocols exist for accesses to network storages. Such protocols may be NFS (Network File System), SMB, CIFS (Common Internet File System), or CDMI (Cloud Data Management Interface), for example.
PTL 1 discloses a storage system which accepts different accesses from a plurality of external apparatuses.
In the past, an imaging apparatus which transmits a captured image to a client apparatus may have a group of commands (command group) to instruct to change a setting for the imaging apparatus from a client apparatus and to start a distribution of an image. Recently, some of such command groups have been known which are defined by a standard settled by ONVIF (Open Network Video Interface Forum).
However, technologies in the past do not assume that an imaging apparatus, for example, is allowed to mount a network storage. In addition, because many kinds of network storages are available, a user may be required to perform a significantly complicated setting jobs for mounting them.
As commands for mounting a network storage in an imaging apparatus, common commands (standardized commands) such as a command group settled by ONVIF may be assumed to be used among imaging apparatuses from various manufactures.
However, even under such an assumption, compatibility of such command may be difficult to obtain from a viewpoint that a plurality of network storages for different file systems from each other must be designated by using the commands.
The present invention was made in view of such a viewpoint, and an imaging apparatus may allow easy mount of first and second storages which are accessed in different manners from each other.